Fantastically Harry
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Reed's new invention turns him and the others into teenagers including Doom and then it teleports them to Hogwarts. They must battle some new foes with their new friends. Harry potterFantastic Four crossover. They do have their powers.
1. The old dude thought it was funny

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

"This is all Reed's fault." Johnny complained as he looked down at himself. He was now back to his teenage self, along with the others.

"For once, I agree with Sparky." Ben said. "I ought ta kick your rubber ass, stretch."

"Guys, we have bigger problems." Sue said. "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Johnny said. "You sent us into a story."

"It's not like that, Johnny."

"Then what is it like, Reed. 'Cause from where we're standing that's exactly what it looks like." They seen an old man with a long, white beard and moon shaped spectacles. He put a hat on each of their heads. Reed was put into a house called hufflepuff. Ben was put into one called Ravenclaw. Doom was put in Slytherin. Sue was put into Gryffndor. When he put the hat on Johnny's head, Johnny tried to wiggle out from it.

"Hey man, that thing is like ancient. Don't put it on me." Johnny said. The hat thought for a moment.

"This one belongs to the girl. He belongs in Gryffndor." However, Johnny's body heat was too much for the old hat and it started on fire. It screamed. Sue stared angrily. The old man laughed. Three teens walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ah! Harry. Ron. Hermione. Would you please show these two to Gryffndor. While I show these two to their houses."

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry. I'll figure this out." Reed said as he followed Dumbledore, Ben, and Doom.

Sue and Johnny followed the three students up the stairs. They walked in silence. When they were finally in the common room, Sue broke the silence.

"What were you thinking? That hat was some sort of heirloom and you totally destroyed it."

"The old dude didn't care." Johnny said. "He thought it was funny."

"I don't care. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't know Sue. Your husband sent us to some weird, creepy castle and turned us back into teenagers along with our arch rival. So tell me, am I supposed to be normal right now."

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Said the one called Hermione. Sue followed her upstairs with one final angry look at her brother. Johnny followed the other two.


	2. Fire!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Authors note: Ben, Reed, Doom, Sue, and Johnny still have their powers. Also I made a mistake, Reed should be in Ravenclaw and Ben is in Hufflepuff. I know this chapter is short but it is time to go to sleep and I didn't want to forget everything me and my friend came up with.**

**Chapter 2: Fire!**

Johnny woke up the next morning, soaking wet. He looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at him. He looked down. The t-shirt he had put on the night before was burned off. He laid in his boxer shorts on a wet bed.

"Why am I wet?" He asked inquisitively looking at the two boys.

"Um…You were on fire." Said Ron.

"Oh. Right, your not used to that I forgot."

"Shouldn't you be a bit more freaked out then that?" Harry asked.

"No. It happens all the time."

"So that is normal for you then?"

"Pretty much." He heard an invisible gasp. Suddenly, Sue and Hermione appear in the room.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Good morning to you to Ron." Hermione said.

"Johnny, Reed needs to…Why are you wet and not wearing a shirt? What did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do it. At least not on purpose."

"I can't talk to you when your like this." Sue stormed down the dormitory stairs. Johnny was quickly to follow on her heels, only stopping long enough to put on a pair of pants.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't do anything wrong. Is sleeping a crime now too?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Besides, I decided I'm not talking to Reed. Unlike you guys I'm going to actually try to fit in here."

"Don't change the subject." Sue said. "We're meeting Reed and Ben for breakfast so get a shirt on and get your flaming ass back downstairs." Sue walked out. Johnny stormed up the stairs. He put on a shirt but had no intention of going downstairs. He needed some air. He stood on the window edge and jumped. He yelled Flame on and flew off.

**A/N: Where's Johnny going? What is going to happen to him?**


	3. Where's Johnny?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Authors note: Reed and sue are dating but they fight a lot. They are all fourth years. The story takes place during the triwizard cup. **

**Chapter 3: Where's Johnny?**

Sue stormed downstairs. She met Reed and Ben at a table. They could tell she was angry.

"Where's Johnny?" Reed asked.

"Upstairs putting clothes on." Ben nearly choked on his doughnut.

"Excuse me?"

"He started his bed on fire, burned off his t-shirt."

"Still he should be down here by now." Reed said. They waited for an hour for Johnny to show up. When he didn't, Sue started to worry.

"Johnny never misses a chance to hit on girls. Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He was pretty angry."

"Sue, stop worrying I'm sure he's fine." Dumbledore came up to them.

"It's time for our trip to Hogsmede. You should come."

"This is a bad time. My brother's missing."

"One of the boys saw him flying out of the grounds. "

"That's just great." Sue said. She followed the kids to the tiny village, angry and worried about her brother.

A/N: I know its short but it was all I could come up with at the moment.


	4. Johnny's drunk

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My best friend Alicia helped me write it.

Chapter 4: Hogsmede, Boar's head

Johnny sat at the bar drinking what they called Butter Beer. He was starting to feel a little tipsy. This was ironic considering there was no alcohol in it. Johnny didn't know that. He was doing stupid bar tricks when Sue, Reed, Ben, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked in. Sue's eyes got big.

"Jonathan Spencer Storm! You flame off, this instant!" She yelled. Johnny turned around. He flamed off. Hermione's eyes got really big and she got a really dopey smile on her face. Sue stared at her brother. He stood there in nothing but his blue boxers. He was acting quite drunk.

"Yo, sis! You gotta try this stuff. It's great."

"Where are your clothes? I told you to get dressed!" Sue yelled.

"Why is he only wearing boxers?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry and Ron just started at Hermione with dumbfounded looks on their faces while Ben and Reed just sighed.

"Reed invented them using the space suit." Sue explained. "That way he can use his powers without wearing his suit and not end up totally naked."

"Oh." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unision. Johnny spotted Hermione and staggered over to her.

"Hey there babe. Can I buy you a drink?" Johnny grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"Yea sure." Hermione said. Sue slapped Johnny in the back of the head.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I think it's this drink, good drink though."

"That's butterbeer." Hermione sighed, "There's no alcohol in it!"

"WHAT?!?!" Johnny yelled. "BUT I'M DRUNK!"

"No, you just think you're drunk." Sue said. "Now we have to get back to the school."

"No alcohol _and _I have to go to school again! The place sucks!" Johnny said as they left to go back to Hogwarts.

"Man they're bloody weird." Ron said to Harry and Hermione as they left.

"You can say that again." Harry said.

"Johnny's kind of cute though." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron stared.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?!?!" Ron asked. Hermione just shrugged.


	5. Meanwhile in SlytherinDetention

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Meanwhile in Slytherin,

While the others were at the village, Doom was having his own adventure with the Slytherin students. Mainly, he stayed in the corner. Malfoy didn't like that he had competition. He liked being the one people feared.

"What's this? A man made of metal?" Malfoy said.

"Go away boy. I have work to do."

"Now, why would I do that? You fascinate me. What exactly are you?"

"A man who has way more power then you could ever handle. Now beat it. Richards is going to pay for this."

"Who are you talking about? I mean who the bloody hell to you think you are?" Malfoy said.

"Von Doom. Victor Von Doom. Now beat it, you runt."

"Crabbe. Goyle. Go poke him. See what he's made of." The minions walked over to him. They poked him. He slowly turned around. He blasted Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy with electricity. Crabbe and Goyle stood there stunned. Malfoy fell over and his hair stood on end.

"Anybody else want to try me?" They all backed off.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After the bar, Hermione and Johnny went for a walk around the grounds. Sue and Reed and Ben went to fix it. Hermione was asking Johnny questions.

"So where's your mum and dad?"

"Well, my mom was killed in a car accident. And my dad was a neurosurgeon until he accidentally killed one of his patients and went to jail. My sister raised me after that."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"Do you play sports?"

"Yea."

"Did you ever get in trouble?" Johnny nearly choked on his laughter.

"Is that a trick question?" She looked at him, confused. "I always get in trouble."

"Oh."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She got a mischievous look on her face. "C'mon. I want to show you something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the quidditch stadium. She snuck into the broom closet and pulled out two brooms. "Follow me." She raced off. He got on.

"Hey, how do I get it to go up?" When he said the word 'up', the broom started to raise in the air and he raced off. Hermione was waiting in the center of the pitch. Johnny's body temperature started to rise. The broom started on fire and burned into ash. Johnny didn't realize what was happening and he fell to the ground. Hermione raced down to make sure he was ok.

"Are you alright?" She asked putting her hand on his chest.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his head. Hermione couldn't help herself. She stared into his penetratingly blue eyes and kissed him. They started making out. She took off his shirt.

"Miss. Granger! What is going on here?" Professor Mcgonall yelled.

"Professor, I…"

"You stole two broomsticks out of the broom closet and now are making out on the quidditch grounds, with a pile of ash next to you which I can only assume is one of the broomsticks. You two have detention."

"But professor…"

"Not another word Miss. Granger. Now give Mr. Storm, back his shirt. And get back to the castle. And Mr. Storm, I will be telling your sister about this." She walked back up to the castle.

"Great!" They said together.

**A/N: I know parts are weird and probably don't make sense but I thought I'd update and I went with the flow. And I thought the whole Johnny-Hermione was pretty funny and I needed a way for them to get detention. You'll see why in a couple of chapters.**


	6. Doom and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Doom and Malfoy

Doom was walking along the third floor cooridor. He was looking for something to help him take over the school. He was enjoying the piece and quiet. Malfoy was following him. Doom knew it.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Doom said.

"How did you know I was here." Malfoy asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I could feel your presence." Doom sneered. "Why are you following me?"

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm a human, you little juvenile delinquent."

"Why are you metal?"

"I just am. Now go away."

"Let's get one thing straight, pal. I'm the one who terrorizes this school. And I will not be dethroned by a metal idiot from another world."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you ignoramus. Don't get in my way." Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Stupify."

The sparks hit Doom. They bounced off him. Malfoy dove to the ground. He tried again. "Expelliarmus." Again they bounced off Doom. This time, however, they hit Malfoy. He disarmed himself.

"Enough of this you little brat." Doom said. The lights flickered and went out. "You wanna play, let's play!" He shot the electricity at Malfoy.

Wanting to avoid it this time, he dove to the ground and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Doom. He was about to hit him with another spell when Professor Flitwick walked in.

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing sir." Malfoy said.

"You two were fighting. Detention for both of you."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Mr. Von Doom you will report to detention or I will take it up with Dumbledore. And the consequences will be dire."

"You haven't seen dire yet, pal." Doom said.

"You will be joining Miss. Granger and Mr. Storm."

"Storm? Storm, got detention? Already? Of course he did. He's an immature, irresponsible, childish brat." Doom said smiling. "Ok. I'll go to your detention."

"Good."

"At least I can do away with one of the fantastic four." He added under his breath.

**A/N: Next Chapter…..Detention! What will happen?**


	7. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Detention

Johnny and Hermione walked hand in hand to Hagrid's cabin.

"I made you something." Hermione said.

"You did?"

"It was after the broom incident." Hermione said. "I didn't want you getting hurt." She pulled out a snowboard looking thing.

"Cool. What's it do?" Johnny said running his fingers along the sleek black board with flames on it.

"It flies and its flame proof. It also folds into a tiny square to fit into your pocket."

"I love it. Thanks babe." He kissed her.

Hagrid was standing out side with Fang. He was holding a lantern.

"Hi Hagrid." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hermione, what er you doin' down here?"

"Detention."

"You? Detention? I don't believe it." Hagrid said. "What did ya do?"

"I made out with him on the quidditch pitch."

"What? You?" He looked at Johnny. "Ya mus' be like a walking love potion or something'." Just then Doom and Malfoy showed up. Malfoy stifled laughter at the sight of Hermione at Detention. Then he saw Johnny holding hands with her. Johnny stepped in front of her.

"You got a problem Blondie?"

"I don't like mudbloods and Granger's the worst one of all."

"You take that back." Johnny yelled.

"And if I don't?" Malfoy taunted.

"I'll torch you."

"Oh I'm scared." Malfoy said sarcastically. Johnny grew a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Malfoy, who ducked. The fire ball hit Doom in the face. Johnny, Hermione, and Malfoy laughed.

"You'll pay for that, Storm." Doom sneered getting ready to throw electricity at him.

Hagrid stepped in between them. "Al'righ! Dats enough, boys. Let's go." The four followed them into the forest.

"We'll settle this then." Johnny said. Hermione walked behind the others. She grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. They pulled apart and Johnny grinned ear to ear.

"What was that for?"

"Nobody ever stuck up for me like that before. Just wanted to say thank you."

"Well, your welcome." Johnny grinned and they walked into the forest hand in hand.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Deep in the forest:

"Where'd the big giant dude go?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Who cares? We don't need that big, dumb, oaf anyway." Malfoy said. Hermione stepped towards him. She punched him in the nose.

"Don't talk about Hagrid that way."

"Bloody hell, Granger. What was that for?" Malfoy screamed holding his hands to his face.

"Mainly, because I don't like you. You're an ass." She returned to Johnny's side.

"Damn girl, you pack a pretty mean punch. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"You don't have to worry about that one, Sparky. I like you. A lot." She smiled at him. Hagrid came back.

"Follow me kids." He said.

"I don't think so." Doom said. He shot Hagrid with electricity. It was just enough to stun the giant and knocked him unconscious. Malfoy looked at him in awe. Johnny stared at him wide eyed. Hermione screamed and grabbed onto Johnny's arm.

"It's time to end this Storm!" Doom shouted.

"And just how to you plan on to that? If you remember correctly, I melted your ass last time."

"Last time, you had help. This time you're alone. No big sister to protect you. No rock body guard and no rubber man to watch your back."

"I don't need protection from you. I can take care of myself."

"Think again, Flame boy." He shot electricity at Johnny. Johnny dove to the ground and pushed Hermione to the ground with him. He whispered in her ear. "Things might get ugly. Stay down, you'll be safer that way." She shook her head.

He stood up. He brushed the dirt from his clothes and stood protectively in front of Hermione. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You want to play that way then?" Johnny said cockily. "Let's do this then."

"Bring it burnout." Doom said. Johnny shot his most firey, hot, fireball he could make at Doom. It hit him square in the face. This pissed him off. He shot electricity at Johnny. This time it hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Malfoy laughed.

"Shut up." Doom said. Johnny threw a fireball at Malfoy. Malfoy pulled out his wand as Johnny got up. He pointed it at Johnny's chest.

"I say we kill him." Malfoy said.

"For once I agree with you." Doom said. "But we do things my way." Doom shot electricity at the tree above Johnny. A large branch broke off and hit Johnny in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Doom walked towards Hermione. She screamed and tried to wake Johnny up. Doom grabbed her and walked out of the forest.

"Let's go boy." Malfoy followed him.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…where'd they take Hermione? Can Johnny save her?**


	8. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Hospital Wing

Johnny woke up in a bed. He had a killer headache. Sue was sitting by his bedside. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank god your all right."

"Where am I?" Johnny asked hoarsely.

"The hospital wing, mate." Ron said. Johnny looked around the room. Sue, Reed, and Ben were on one side of his bed and Harry and Ron were on the other.

"What happened?"

"Hagrid found you in the forbidden forest unconsisous." Harry said.

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened." Sue said brushing his hair aside. Johnny sat staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to try and remember. It suddenly came back to him. The fight with Doom. The tree branch falling on his head. Hermione screaming.

"We were going to the forest behind the cabin." Johnny said.

"Why were you going to the forest?" Reed asked.

"We had detention." Johnny said.

"We?" Sue asked.

"Me and Hermione." Harry and Ron started laughing.

"Hermione got detention? What did she do read one too many library books?" Ron said. Johnny glared at him.

"She made out with me on the quidditch pitch after she stole brooms from the closet." Johnny said. "Anyway we were standing talking to the giant and Doom and that annoying blond kid showed up. The blond said something about him and Hermione socked him. Then Doom started fighting me. The blond wanted to kill me with his wand but Doom told him they would do things his way. The last thing I remember a tree branch fell and knocked me out."

"That bastard. I'll kill him." Sue said. Johnny looked around the room sadly. When he didn't see the face he was looking for, he hung his head.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Sue asked.

"Where's Hermione?" Johnny asked looking from his family to Harry and Ron.

They looked at one another. Then all their eyes fell on Sue. Johnny looked up at his sister pleadingly. Reed pulled her aside.

"You have to tell him."

"I can't tell him. Look at him. It'll break his heart. I don't know what it is about this girl but she brings something out in him I've never seen before."

"He has to know and it will be better coming from you." Reed said.

"Your right." She walked back over to the bed. "Johnny, there's something we have to tell you."

"What?"

"Hermione was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped by who?"

"Doom." Johnny's eyes grew wide.

"What!"


	9. The Secret Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: The secret room

Hermione woke up with a massive headache. She looked around. She didn't know where she was. She was sure of two things; One: She was not in the forest anymore and Johnny was no where to be found.

The room was cold. It was like the Dungeon. The light was bright. She seen two men talking at the other end of the room. She tried to make out what they were saying.

"What are we doing?" The wormy like boy asked.

"Waiting. I thought I told you to check the forest."

"We did. He wasn't there."

"What the hell do you mean he wasn't there? Where is he? He can't be alive, can he? No, of course not. Not even Johnny Storm could survive getting hit on the head by a tree. Could he?" Hermione's eyes grew big. _He couldn't be dead. It was impossible. She couldn't lose her Johnnykins. _She thought. _Wait a sec? Hermione get a hold of your self. Whats the matter with you? _Malfoy came in.

"We've got a problem."

"I'll say. Don't any of you ever do what your told?" Doom sniped.

"Where do you think I was? I found that idiot from the forest. The one who was with granger."

"Now were talking. Tell me more."

"The giant buffoon took him to the hospital wing. He's there with Potter, Weasley, Richards, Grimm, and that annoying sister of his."

"Hospital wing, huh?" Doom said. "Very well, lets go." He walked out of the room. Malfoy was quick on his heels. When he reached the door he turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Don't go any where, Miss. Granger. We're not through with you yet." He left.


	10. Hospital Wing 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Hospital Wing

Ron, Harry, and Sue were still visiting Johnny. Reed and Ben went to go and find Hagrid. They wanted to get his side of the story. Sue was fidgeting with Johnny's hair.

"I can't believe he would do this…again." Sue said.

"You mean this guy's tried to kill you before?" Ron asked.

"Twice." Sue said.

"Why take Hermione?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, johnnycakes. But we will find her I promise."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make promises you couldn't keep?" They all jumped at the voice. All eyes fell on Doom and Malfoy. Sue stood up, walked towards Doom, and shoved him against the wall with her force field.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You could have killed him."

"That was the plan. But the little pain refuses to die." Johnny stood up and walked toward his sister.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked weakly. He grabbed Sue's arm to support him.

"Somewhere you'll never find her."

"What do you with her?"

"I want Reed to find a way to fix this."

"So you kidnap a teenage girl and nearly kill my baby brother because you want a way out and you want Reed to find it. As usual Victor, you want someone else to suffer because your not happy." She dropped her force field.

"Is there a point to this?"

"You could've killed Johnny. He doesn't deserve what you did to him or the girl." She felt Johnny collapse under her. "Johnny!" She put a force field under him and carried him back to bed. "You ok?"

"No! My head feels like i ran into a brick wall named Ben."

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Maybe I should." She covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest." Then she turned to Doom. "You come near him again and I'll kill you."


	11. The Map

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 11: The breakout plan

The next day Johnny was released from the hospital wing. He went back to the Gryffindor common room. He was given strict orders not to do a thing. But being Johnny, he didn't listen. He snuck back up to the dormitories. Harry and Ron were there planning on finding Hermione.

"Hey, guys." Johnny said.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if I knew where Hermione was."

"We all would."

"We got a plan." Ron said.

"You two?"

"Yea."

"Well, come on. Let me in."

"We have a way to find her but it breaks some rules." Harry said.

"Some rules? Blimey, Harry. It breaks all the bloody rules." Ron said.

"I'm in." Johnny said. Harry pulled a blank piece of parchment out of his trunk. He and Ron unrolled it. Johnny stared at it. "I don't get it."

"Watch." Ron said. Harry pointed his wand at it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to know good." A map appeared on it. It showed dots as to where people were.

"Cool." Johnny said. "What is it?"

"The Maurder''s Map." Harry said. "It let's us know where people are so we don't get caught."

"I could've used that in high school." Johnny left. They spread it out on the bed. They searched the map for Hermione. Johnny spotted her in the far right corner. "Look, there."

"But where is it?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere in the Slytherin house."


	12. Finding Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Finding Hermione

Johnny threw together a potion. He had no idea what he was doing or what was going to happen. Ron and Harry stood back, as they watched him curiously in the second floor girls bathroom.

"Do you know what your doing?" Ron asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"Bloody Hell. You could kill us." Ron said.

"Then back up." Johnny said. "Why exactly are we in the girls room?"

"It's haunted." Harry said.

"Haunted?" Johnny asked.

"By me." Moaning Myrtle said. "Hello Harry."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Myrtle. I died in this bathroom."

"O—K. That's just a little creepy." Johnny Said.

"Is the potion ready yet?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Almost. All I have to do is drink this and touch my sister." Johnny dipped a cup in the bubbling potion. He looked at it and made a disgusted noise. He downed it as if it were a shot. "It takes like ass."

Harry, Ron, and Myrtle stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, the room began to spin. Johnny felt his stomach lurch and he fell to his knees. He spouted a tail and four legs. He was a dog. Literally.

**A/N: I need help. What kind of dog should Johnny be?**


	13. New Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: New plan

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't think the potion worked." Harry said.

"Actually, I think it did." Johnny stared at them.

"Ok. That's just creepy." Harry said staring at the cute Border collie in front of them. "Now what?"

"Take me to my sister." Johnny said. Harry and Ron walked out of the bathroom with Johnny on their heels. They walked back up to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room. Sue was sitting by the fire reading a book. There were a few others in the common room but they were not paying attention to Harry for once. Johnny sat next to the chair Sue was sitting in. He rested his head on the arm of the chair. He stared up at her with big, blue eyes. Harry and Ron watched.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." She looked down at Johnny.

"Aww. Aren't you just the cutest little thing that you ever did see." She scratched him behind the ear. She tapped her lap. "Come here, boy." He jumped into her lap. He licked her face. "Aren't you just the sweetest little doggie I ever did see. Who does he belong to?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Um…I guess you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You'll see."

"Where's Johnny? I didn't see him with you when you came in."

"That's because you're not looking low enough."

"What do you mean?" She remembered the furry dog in her lap. She looked into his eyes. _There's something familiar about his eyes._ She said. "Johnny!?"

"Hi." Johnny said from his furry body. Sue let out a soft scream. "What the hell? What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?"

"You have four legs and you're furry. What did you do?"

"He tried to make a potion that let him steal your powers."

"Why on earth would you want to do that? You like your powers."

"It was the only way to get in the Slytherin common room undetected."

"What's there?"

"Hermione." The three boys said together.

"Oh. Well, maybe the potion worked. Just not the way you wanted." Sue said petting Johnny. He started whimpering. "Are you crying?"

"No." Johnny said. "Will you help us?"

"Of course. I'll help you. On one condition?"

"What?"

"You let me in on the rescue mission." Johnny tried giving her his smile.

"Deal."


	14. Getting in Finding Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: Getting in/Finding Hermione

The four of them walked down to the dungeons. Sue placed Johnny in front of the portrait. Then she turned herself and the boys invisible and they waited for someone to come let them in. A group of Slytherin girls came to the down. Johnny started to whimper.

"Look at you. Aren't you so cute." Pansy Parkinson said. They said the password to get in. Milicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass petted Johnny. He licked their hands.

"Come here, puppy." Said Daphne as she picked him up and carried him into the common room. Sue and the boys followed.

She set Johnny down and followed the other two up the stairs to the dormitories. Johnny walked around. He was confused.

"How do we find her?" He asked.

"Use your doggie senses." Sue said. "Smell her out."

"That's not funny." He started sniffing around. He could smell Hermione's scent coming from a wall. He started scratching at it. Sue and the boys rushed over. Sue started turning the wall invisible. They could see Hermione on the other side.

"Bloody Hell! It's a secret room."

"No shit, Sherlock." Johnny said.

"Johnny!"

"Sorry." Sue stumbled upon the door opening. Johnny nudged the door open with his nose. He ran in and jumped on Hermione's lap.

"Oh my. Hello there." She said. Sue followed him inside. Harry and Ron were quickly after her. Once they were safely inside, Sue turned them visible again.

"Ron. Harry. What are you guys doing here?"

"Rescuing you."

"Oh."

"Well, don't sound so grateful then."

"It's just that I thought, well maybe, Johnny would be the one to rescue me."

"Look down." Harry said. She looked down to the little dog in her lap. She recognized the fiery look in his eyes.

"Johnny!?! What happened to you."

"He tried to make a potion to swap powers with me and it kinda backfired."

"That's so sweet."

"Hey babe." Johnny said licking her face.

"Hi. This is weird."

"Well, isn't this sweet… A family reunion." They all turned around.

"Victor." Sue said.

"Did Reed find a way to fix this yet."

"Does it look like it?" Sue said.

"Where's lover boy? This was all a trap to get him here."

"Don't worry. Johnny will be along in a minute."

"Really. Cause I had the sense that Sparky was in the room." While Sue was fighting with Doom, Johnny was trying to free Hermione. He was chewing on the knots.

"This would be a lot easier if I had hands."

"You almost got it."

"One more tug." He grabbed the end of the rope and pulled. It came undone. Johnny and Hermione made a run for the door. Malfoy stopped them.

"Going somewhere Granger?"

"Get outta my way."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"Oh no. " Hermione pulled out her wand. "Expelliarumus." She caught Malfoy off guard and sent him flying across the room. She ran out the door. Sue was fighting with Doom as the other two ran out. Sue was not fairing well in the fight. Johnny stepped in front of Sue. He started growling.

"What's this? A furry, four legged protector? Susan, Don't make me laugh." Doom said. Suddenly, the little dog burst into flames. Doom jumped back. Sue smiled.

"What the hell?" Doom went for the fire extinguisher. Sue looked down.

"Run Johnny." She yelled. They both took off towards the door. They almost made it too the door of the house when a stream of water came shooting at Johnny. He slid into the wall. He yelped in pain. Sue turned around just in time to see Doom place her brother in a tiny cage. "JOHNNY!"

**A/N: This Chapter is longer then I intended because it just took longer to get to my point. Plz review.**


	15. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I was busy moving into my dorm. Here's Chapter 15.**

Chapter 15: Meanwhile

Reed was working on a way to fix what he had done. He felt guilty. He almost had it done. Ben came in with a bunch of girls. Reed barely looked up.

"Hey, look I'm popular." Ben said grinning.

"That's great." Reed said not looking up.

"I heard there's going to be a meteor show tonight. Thought we could go."

"Sounds good."

"I ran into Suzie making out with Doom in the hall way." Reed's head snapped up.

"What!?!"

"Well, I finally got your attention. What's with you?"

"Sorry just trying to figure out a way out of here."

"Take your time. I like it here." Ben said. He stood in the

corner. Reed went back to work. Sue burst into the common room.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Johnny sat whimpering in the cage. Some Slytherin girls walked in. He started whimpering and put on his best puppy dog face. The girls looked at him.

"Aww! Look at the puppy."

"Why's he in a cage?"

"I dunno." She pointed her wand at the cage. "Alohomora." The cage magically opened. The girl picked him up. He licked her face. He jumped down and went over to the door. He scratched at the door. The girls opened the door and let him out.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Johnny's in trouble." Sue said.

"What else is new?" Ben asked chuckling.

"Doom trapped him in a cage." She pulled them both by the arm. They walked down the corridor towards the dungeon.

"Suzie, calm down. I'm sure Sparky's fine." They walked down the hall. A furry, four legged dog jumped into Ben's arms. "Woah, what's this? Ain't you cute."

"Save me."

"What the hell?"

"Sue you got to help me."

"He talks!" Ben said holding Johnny under his front legs.

"Ben, be careful. Your going to hurt him." Sue said taking Johnny from Ben. She stroked his head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Gee, Suzie. It's just a dog."

"No. It's Johnny." Reed and Ben looked at each other.

"Johnny!" They said together in unison.


	16. A solution

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: A solution

"Why the hell is Johnny a dog?" Ben asked taking him out of Sue's hands. He gripped him by the paws. "What did you do?"

"I had no choice. I had to do it." Johnny quickly explained.

"Yea see. Now that's just creepy."

"It was the only way I could save Hermione." Johnny said.

"Stop that!" Ben said dropping Johnny. He landed on the floor. He jumped on top of a chair.

"Enough! Johnny, tell me exactly what happened." Reed said.

"I made a potion to turn me invisible so I could get into the secret room that held Hermione. Instead it turned me into this."

"How to we fix this?" Sue asked picking Johnny up and stroking his head. He licked her hand.

"It's not that simple. It's a magical problem not a scientific one. It could be years before we figure out a solution."

"Are you telling me that my brother could stay this way for the rest of his life?"

"No. We'll talk to magical people tomorrow. For now we should get some sleep."

"Fine. C'mon Johnny." Sue carried him upstairs to the bed room. She placed him on the bed. She layed down. Johnny curled up next to her. "Stop looking at me like that. You did this to yourself, you know. Don't give me that puppy dog face. Reed will fix it. I promise. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."


	17. Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: Morning

Sue woke up the next morning. She turned over to see Johnny. She started screaming. Johnny woke.

"What's wrong?"

"Get out of my bed!" She pulled the covers out from under him and he fell onto the floor.

"Oww!" He looked at his hands. "Hey, I'm me again."

"Oh, I know your you again. I can see your you again." Sue shouted pulling the blankets up to her chest. "Why are you again? You were a 40 pound dog when we went to sleep. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Reed, Ben, Ron, and Harry rushed in. By this time all the girls were up and looking at Johnny including Hermione.

"What's going on? We heard yelling." Reed said. Then he noticed Johnny standing next to Sue's bed in only his boxers. "Oh my god."

"What?" Ben asked looking towards Sue. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What happened? Why are you not a dog?" Hermione asked.

"He was a dog when we went to sleep. I woke up and he was that."

"How?" Reed asked.

"It was I." Dumbledore said.

"You changed me back?"

"yes. Perhaps I should've given you clothing."

"What?" Johnny realized that it was suddenly very cold in the room. He looked down. "Oh. God." He grabbed a pillow from Sue's bed and

covered his middle with it.

"Thank god he had boxers on." Sue said. "Not that I'm not thankful that you changed him back, because I am but you could've at least put him in his own bed."

"I never thought of that. Oh well, perhaps next time. It is time for breakfast." Dumbledore said turning around and leaving. Harry and Ron followed him. Reed and Ben followed them.

"I think I want to die."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"I woke up, half naked, in my sister's bed. I think it is that bad."

"Right. Go get dressed. We'll walk to breakfast together." Johnny laughed. He walked towards the door. "A. Johnny?"

"What?"

"My pillow." Sue said laughing.

"Right." He threw it at her.


	18. breakfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 18: Breakfast

Johnny walked into the great hall. He was quite happy to be himself again. He wore a big, bright smile. He sat next to Ben.

"Hey Pebbles, what's for breakfast?"

"Your lucky, Suzie's here, kiddo. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Johnny said. "Why did you keep dropping me?"

"You were a talking dog. It was a bit creepy."

"We're trapped in a story. I woke up in my sister's bed in my boxers. We are all teenagers. I turned into a dog to save the life of a girl I barely know but have feelings for and a talking dog creeped you out?"

"What can I say? Tiny things with big mouths that give an attitude tend to be the limit for me." Ben said laughing.

"Hey."

"Oh, come on Ben. You have to admit he was quite a cute little dog." Sue said ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Yea, ok. Cute, maybe. But he was annoying."

"Well, I have to say, it was quite an interesting scientific experiment." Reed said.

"Did he just call me an experiment?" Johnny asked.

"I think he did." Ben snickered. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. Hermione tripped over Malfoy's foot. Johnny turned around just in time to catch her. She grinned up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."


	19. my plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: Reed's plan

After breakfast Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the common room to come up with a plan to fix the problem. Reed unrolled his parchment with his plan on it.

"Ok, guys listen up." Reed said.

"What's this?" Ben asked.

"My plan." Reed said.

"So how are you going to get us out of here?" Johnny asked.

"Simple. I'm going to create a teleporter just like before."

"Just like before? You do remember how last time turned out right?" Johnny asked.

"There's going to be something different this time."

"Yea like what?" Ben asked.

"This time I'm going to use magic. The magic will turn us back into ourselves. The machine will send us home. I hope."

"You hope?" Sue asked.

"I'm kind of new to the magic thing. But the science of it is the same. The machine will send us home."

"And what about Victor?" Johnny asked. "Do we tell him the plan?"

"We have too, Johnny. We cannot leave him here. They have their own problems. Sue, I'm giving that task to you. All I need you to tell Victor is where the machine will be and what time we will be leaving. He doesn't need to know anymore." Sue nodded.

"How long before the machine is ready?" Ben asked.

"Well, I have to find materials, and a place to build it. It could take months."

"We have the place." Ron said.

"Yea. The third floor girls' bathroom." Harry chimed in.

"It's haunted."

"Right. Then I just need the materials and the tools." Reed said. "Everyone listen up. We need a dark metal, a lighting source, wires, and a round surface." He gave out assignments as to who would get what and told everyone to meet in the third floor girls' bathroom in an hour.


	20. Back in New york?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 20: Back to New York?

After everyone had gathered in the second floor bathroom, they started to assemble the machine. Ron and Harry held the metal in place with spells while Reed and Ben bolted it together. Then, for an extra security measure they had Johnny weld the pieces together.

While there were doing that, Sue and Hermione were configuring the control panel that Hermione conjured out of thin air. They set it for the date and time that they wanted to return too. They attached it to the front of the machine. All that was left to do was attach the lighting source.

Harry walked forward with it. Suddenly, it floated out of his hands.

"Ooo. What's this? A new toy to play with?" Shrieked a voice.

"Ok! Who said that?" Johnny asked nervously.

"It was I." Myrtle shouted revealing herself. Johnny jumped.

"Myrtle, give that back. It's not a toy." Harry said.

"You haven't come to visit me in a while Harry" She whined.

"I've been busy, Myrtle."

"I see. With your new friends?" She looked at Johnny.

"Ok, why is she looking at me?" Johnny asked nervously. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Don't mind her." Hermione said.

"Easy for you to say." Johnny said. "She's not eyeing you up and down like you're a piece of meat!"

"Relax, Johnny. She won't hurt you." Hermione said.

"No," Ron whispered in his ear "she's just annoying as hell." Johnny laughed.

"Play nice boys" Sue said. They spent the entire afternoon working on the contraption. Reed double checked the coordinates and made sure everything was set to go. "Alright, looks like were good to go."

"Leaving without me? Or weren't you planning on telling me your little plan?" Came the voice they knew all to well.

"Victor! How'd you find out?"

"Funny thing about ghosts, Reed? They talk."

"Stay out of this Vic! This doesn't concern you." Ben said.

"Oh, I think it does, Ben. We're all in this together, right?"

"Like hell." Johnny said.

"Now, now. Jonathan, watch your mouth." Vic said with a smirk.

"I don't think so." Johnny said throwing a fireball at Doom. In return, Doom threw a bolt of electricity at him. They started a fire fight. Sparks flew. They hit the machine. It turned on. Everybody looked at the bright white light. There was a loud cracking sound and everybody got zapped. There was a blinding light and everybody was thrown to the ground.

They got up. They looked around. They were back at in New York.

"We're home." Johnny exclaimed loudly.

"We're not." Harry said. The four heroes and super villain looked at the teenagers.

"This is bad." Reed said.

"A…guys." Sue said. "We're not in New York."

"What do you mean?" Reed asked.

"Look." Sue said. She pointed at the statue of liberty. It was destroyed. The sky scrapers were crumbling.

"Oh boy." Reed said. They looked around. They didn't know what they were going to do. Doom had disappeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not in their world and had no way of getting back. The Fantastic Four thought they had gone home but they were really in some alternate reality.

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had major writers block. I'm not sure I like this chapter. I was also working on my other fanfic. So if you're want to read more check out my psych fic, Jules in trouble. **


End file.
